


Stay Awake

by P3rv3S1tt3r



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rv3S1tt3r/pseuds/P3rv3S1tt3r
Summary: Deceit hugged Virgil close to him, trying to calm the little boy down.The young Side was shaking, scared, and burying himself into Deceit and crying."I-I-I-" Virgil hiccups."Ssh, I'm here," Deceit said in a soothing voice, wiping the tears off of Virgil's face. "Just stay awake."
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by watching an animatic of Deceit and Virgil and that's all I'm going to say.

Deceit was already in bed when Virgil ran in, crying. Deceit sat up immediately, hugging the small boy close.

"Dee!" Virgil exclaims, holding onto Deceit for dear life.

"Calm down bud, let me look at you," Deceit says, gently taking the boy off of him.

Deceit looks at the child who has dark eyeshadow smudged underneath his eyes, bandaid on his cheek from his fall earlier today, and clutching a small stuffed black spider.

Deceit is tempted to check up on Remus, but thinks better of it. Remus could sleep through anything and didn't wake up until Deceit forced him to.

Deceit moves back slightly and Virgil follows him, whimpering.

"What's wrong storm cloud?" Deceit asked softly, pushing Virgil's hair back. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Virgil nodded, sniffling.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want another nightmare," Virgil whispers. "I'm scared."

"You need to go to sleep. It's okay," Deceit says.

"N-no! I'm not sleepy!" Virgil protests.

"I know you aren't, but you need sleep buddy."

"No! I don't want it to come back! I don't want to be lost!"

Deceit looks at the boy, confused.

"Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" Deceit asks.

Virgil hesitates, but eventually tells Deceit what it is.

"I was in the dark and I fell and I couldn't find you. I kept t-trying to find you and get up, but it felt like something was pushing me down and hurting me," Virgil said. "T-then I saw you but I couldn't get to you because a monster was in my way and took me away. I don't want to be taken away from you Dee!"

"I won't let that happen," Deceit promises. "Nothing can take you away from me. I will always find you and bring you home."

"You promise?" Virgil asks.

"I promise."

Deceit hugged Virgil close to him, trying to calm the little boy down.

The young Side was shaking, scared, and burying himself into Deceit and crying.

"I-I-I-" Virgil hiccups.

"Ssh, I'm here," Deceit said in a soothing voice, wiping the tears off of Virgil's face. "Just stay awake."

Virgil looked confused but nodded. He laid down next to Deceit, calming down. Deceit knew that Virgil was tired and needed sleep but there was no way Deceit was going to get the child to sleep now after his nightmare.

Well...there was _one_ way, but Deceit was self-conscious about it.

Virgil has closed his eyes, but is tense

Deceit moves Virgil to his right arm, and begins to sing softly:

_Stay awake don't rest your head_  
_Don't lie down upon your bed_  
_While the moon drifts in the skies_  
_Stay awake don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_  
_Though your pillow soft and deep_  
_You're not sleepy as you seem_  
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_  
_Stay awake, don't nod and dream..._

By the time Deceit finishes, Virgil has relaxed and is breathing heavily, already asleep. Deceit smiles, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight my little storm cloud," Deceit whispers as he lays down on the pillow.

As Deceit drifts off to sleep, he makes a mental note to tell Roman that Disney lullabies are definitely the best ways to get people to go to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot...yay. The song is called Stay Awake from Mary Poppins and the animatic is called Deceit's lullaby by The Voider. Go check it out and make sure you stay awake...


End file.
